Fade and Then Return
by lanab11
Summary: Sam and Dean pass through a town that Dean once visited and he bumps in to an ex from sixteen years ago who now happens to have a teenage daughter, his daughter. So when your Dad's a Winchester you're a target for trouble, whether you know it or not. But being Dean Winchester's daughter you know he'll do anything to keep you safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean walked along the road aiming for the burger bar on the corner when a woman turned the corner and stopped right in front of them never taking her eyes off Dean. The woman was slim and average height with dark brown curly hair and big brown expressive eyes.

"You're back" she said staring at Dean in surprise.

"I..." Dean stared dazed at the woman in front of him before his brain could register her from his past

"Shit" he said when realisation hit.

"Yup" she said glad that he recognised her, and she didn't make a fool of herself, something that came only too naturally. "16 years."

"I should have called..." said Dean squirming in embarrassment.

"Save it" she said holding her hand up and smiling. "We were kids I got over it"

Sam stared at the two in confusion.

"I'm sensing some history here. I'm Sam by the way Dean's brother" said Sam extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam, Dean here was my prom date way back when" said the woman shaking Sam's hand.

"Prom huh?" said Sam amused.

"Shut up Sammy. So how you been?" said Dean.

"Good" she smiled "You killed anything lately?"

"She knows?" said Sam shocked.

"She saw" said Dean.

"Look I've got to go but it was nice to see you again" said the woman checking her watch.

"You too..."said Dean squirming slightly out of embarrassment.

"Amy" she said.

"Amy, right...sorry" said Dean

"Don't worry 16 years would do that to a person" said Amy smiling. "Oh and here's my number in case you're in town any longer." She said handing over her business card. Sam handed over a card his own as Dean didn't have any.

As Amy turned down the street Sam turned to Dean.

"Well that was awkward" said Sam.

"Yeah" said Dean still slightly embarrassed "I need a burger."

0o0o0o00

Amy turned the corner checking her watch again and quickening her pace once again.

_Shit I'm going to be late again! _She thought to herself dreading what would be said when she got there. Amy arrived five minutes late but was able to slip into the crowd she hoped without being noticed.

"100 metre sprint you're up next!" Amy heard the coach shout.

_I didn't miss it! _She thought giving herself a mental high five.

Out came the five runners looking straight ahead at the finishing line as they stretched and moved into position. Before she knew it the race had started, Amy's eyes followed the girl in the middle with the sandy blonde hair who was edging closer to the finishing line. The girl was constantly gaining speed until she was finally the winner. Amy stood and cheered with a big grin on her face.

_That's my girl _She thought, a smile still on her face. She let a small woop of pride hoping it wasn't too loud to cause her daughter any embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam settled into the booth waiting for their order to arrive, Dean sat facing the window mind elsewhere.

"So what was the deal with that woman?" asked Sam drawing Dean's attention back to the room.

"Not much to say really Sammy. Dad and I passed through here when I was about sixteen. A Werewolf we were tracking ended up here killing locals. Turned out to be a half mad homeless guy living in the woods that got bit."

"Where was I?" Sam said puzzled.

"At Bobby's, think you had flu or something. The girl, Amy she saw the Were on one of its first attacks in town so I asked her about it and ended up asking her out. Since we were here for a while I ended up seeing her quite a few times and yes I took her to prom...sorta." Dean said.

"Why sorta?" Said Sam

"The night of her prom was the night we stopped the Werewolf. He was edging towards the town and she saw us kill it, think she lived nearby or something. Anyway she didn't even freak just wanted to ask me about my life I guess, how I got in to the gig after I told her I was a hunter. Her prom was about to start and dad let me off clean up duty to see she got to her prom safe. It was actually a good night if I remember rightly. That was all there was, we left the following morning. No goodbyes as usual, just came back to look after your sorry ass" said Dean giving a half hearted smile.

Sam looked towards his brother sensing a hint of more behind the surface, regret maybe. Whatever it was he knew that his brother was just remembering a woman that he clearly wished he didn't forget.

O0o0o0o0

Amy walked into her kitchen staring at the oven as if it was an offensive weapon.

"So I was thinking we order Chinese tonight" Amy said turning to her daughter.

"Chinese is good, then Chris Evans marathon?" said Beth leaning on the counter.

"Sure, but I pick the first one as I'll probably be asleep before the end" said Amy.

"Deal, hey Mum?" said Beth

"Yeah?" said Amy

"I know you were late today, five more minutes and you would have missed my awesome victory" said Beth teasing her mother.

"I know! Sorry kiddo just bumped into somebody that I used to know" said Amy pleadingly. She studied her daughter's face for a second noticing that her mind was momentarily elsewhere. "You're thinking of that catchy tune right now, aren't you?"

Beth smiled knowingly before breaking out into song. "Now you're just somebody that I used to knowwwww" sang Beth in her best singing impersonation.

"Anyway you totally kicked butt today. For that you get a beer" said Amy.

"Really?" said Beth eyes going wide.

Amy took a beer out of the fridge and went to pass it over before uncapping it and taking a sip with a grin. "Nope, but you can grab a coke"

"Real nice mum" said Beth sarcastically.

An hour later Amy and Beth were extremely stuffed and about to start their epic Chris Evans marathon. Amy stared at the plates and boxes with intense concentration for a moment before sighing and realising that at least for today she couldn't make them disappear with her mind.

"Start it up I'm gonna go put the plates away" said Amy hopping off the couch.

Amy was halfway through washing up when she heard the sound of glass breaking coming from the living room. She thought nothing of it for a moment assuming it was a movie trailer and the TV was too loud. But the moment she heard Beth scream she knew it was no trailer.

"MUM!" screamed Beth.

Amy dropped the dishes and turned running the second she heard Beth scream in fear again.

"BETH! I'M COMING!"Amy yelled.

Amy raced to the front room with a knife she had just cleaned now firmly in her hand. Amy gasped as she walked into the living room taken aback by what she saw. The room was darkly lit with only the TV giving off any light but the outline of five people was clearly visible. The fear of attack was washed away when she caught sight of Beth who was now unconscious with blood running down her hairline and being carried by one of the intruders.

"Get off of her you bastard!" Amy screamed lunging for the one holding her daughter but instead was grabbed from behind by another one of the intruders and slammed into a wall.

It was only at this moment, with one of the attacker's faces inches from her own that she realised they weren't human. This pause in action allowed her to fully take in the scene she had just stepped into. Her front window was completely smashed, glass was all over her carpet and there were five creatures staring at her. The image on the TV screen turned bright illuminating the faces of the creatures looking at her. Their eyes were black pits filled with nothing, Amy felt a chill as she stared at the nearest and the lack of emotion that she saw they emoted.

"Hold your tongue, this does not concern you." Said the one inches from her face.

Amy felt a sudden rush of anger and adrenaline and lunged to move and stab the thing. Instead it tightened its grasp causing her a sudden burst of pain in her hand forcing her to let go of the knife and her attacker to catch it. Its face contorted in rage and it drew back the blade to strike, however another grabbed it by the arm.

"No" It said "Only blood owed will be spilt tonight. Come"

Amy was let go before the monster who saved her hit her across the face causing her to drop into a sudden darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a note to say thank you for viewing and following the story, I've written quite a bit ahead and so will be publishing chapters pretty frequently!

O0o

Dean lay on the motel bed eyes fixed on the ceiling unable to sleep. He liked his life, he had his car, his brother and a need to kill bad things that he constantly filled. Yet seeing Amy again today shook him, it was one of those moments when he realised that there was a part of his life that he missed, never had really and maybe it was time that he did. But could he have a relationship doing what he did? Would anyone really want to be a part of this?

_Amy_ he thought. She was one of the first to make him question his lifestyle and seeing her again today had done it again. Dean was pulled from his thoughts by Sam's phone ringing he went to answer it with a sigh knowing that it was likely to be business.

"Sam?" said the woman's voice frantically.

"No it's Dean, who is this?" said Dean.

"Dean it's Amy, I need your help, now!" said Amy.

"Amy what happened?" said Dean sitting up.

"They took her! They just grabbed her! Dean they weren't human! What if they hurt her! They're going to-"said Amy shrieking down the phone hysteria creeping in.

"Amy calm down, we're on our way. Who is it they took?" asked Dean.

"My daughter, Beth" said Amy quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Amy! Amy open up!" said Dean banging on the door.

Amy opened the door and quickly ushered them in before turning to Dean.

"You find her ok? Just look around, get your clues, then you go get her!" said Amy with tears rolling down her face. Dean looked at her fully taking in all the changes from their earlier encounter, particularly the black eye that was forming underneath her left eye.

"Can you show us where they took her from?" asked Sam calmly.

"Through here. They just grabbed her! I was out of the room for five minutes and they took her. And then one had her and they were big and scary and if I just stayed instead of going in the kitchen-" Said Amy getting louder and talking faster.

"Amy calm down so we can help!" said Dean raising his voice to be heard over her.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Dean! This is all your fault!" Yelled Amy "Why did you have to come back?"

"How in the hell is it my fault!" shouted Dean.

"BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" Screamed Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

"What..." said Dean astounded.

"She's your-" Amy began

"Yeah I got that!" Dean interrupted voice rising. "Daughter...daughter! How could you keep this from me?"

"I get pregnant from a guy who I only know three weeks who kills monsters and you think I'll get him involved in raising a child? You think you could have helped me raise her? Really? I did what was best for all of us!" Said Amy her voice rising to match.

Dean sat down and stared at a picture on the table of a girl with sandy blonde hair, a look of pain on his face.

"What makes you think this is because of Dean?" said Sam trying to give his brother some time to take the news in.

"When I tried to stop them, one told me a blood debt was owed. That only blood owed will be spilt or something like that. And it's not like I have daily encounters with demons and monsters is it?" said Amy.

"What did they look like?" asked Sam.

"I don't know really, the room was so dark, like people I guess but not their eyes. Their eyes were completely black and the way they stared, there was no emotion" said Amy shivering slightly at the memory. "Do you know what they were? What they wanted?"

"Maybe, could we just have a minute to look around see what we can find?" Said Sam at which point Amy left to make some drinks in the kitchen "Demons" said Sam turning to his brother when he heard the kitchen door swing shut.

"Sounds like it" said Dean. "Which doesn't help us narrow down the search."

"We don't need to track them, we need to track Beth" Said Sam before calling Amy back and asking to borrow a laptop.

"Why do you need a laptop?" asked Dean.

"Well Beth is a teenage girl right? And what do teenagers do more than anything but stay in contact with each other. So I'm guessing that her phone is still in her pocket or if it's been lost on the way wherever they have her at least we'd have a starting point on where they went"

"It is glued to her constantly" Said Amy clinging to the fresh hope.

"This better work Sam we're wasting time otherwise" said Dean not convinced.

Sam loaded a phone GPS tracking device website and let Amy do the rest when it came to contacting the site and getting them to turn the GPS on the phone on.

"She's still in town" said Sam. "Or at least her phone is. Do you know where that is?" Sam asked Amy pointing to the glowing dot on the map.

"It looks like she's in the abandoned factory near the woods at the edge of town" said Amy staring at the dot.

"It's always the abandoned factory" said Dean in a low voice as he stood up "Let's go Sammy."

Amy touched Dean's arm as he was leaving, he looked at her with dark eyes.

"I...I'm..." started Amy unable to get the words out. "Just get her back Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

*This chapter was going to have a Sam and Dean part but decided to separate it into the next chapter as I just finished editing this bit and really wanted to put it up! Hope you like reading it as I'm enjoying writing it!

O0o0o

Beth slowly opened her eyes her head aching. She immediately became aware of the throbbing sensation in her wrists and the fact that she couldn't quite feel her hands. Beth lifted her head slowly still groggy and dimly aware that her arms were above her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply fighting back a wave of nausea. Her brain began to clear as she realised she was hanging from her wrists upright in a large dark room. Out of corner of her blurry eyes she saw movement and figures moving closer towards her.

"Where am I?...what's going on?" asked Beth still groggy.

It was when she got no answer that her eyes began to focus on the hooded figures coming closer. She caught sight of the biggest one at the front, seeing his face brought back the attack that had previously happened to her. She remembered the way that he grabbed her and threw her at the wall smiling as he did so. Remembering him and the way that he enjoyed causing her pain sent a shiver down her spine and her heartbeat to speed up in fear.

Two hooded figures wheeled in a small metal table, what was on it Beth couldn't bring herself to look at. She turned her head to the wall trying to focus on something else but instead saw the shadows of her kidnappers and one lifting up an object. Her panic rose when she noticed how thin it was like a knife. They turned their backs on her and began to chant in some other language she didn't understand. While their attention was focused away elsewhere Beth tried to escape. Reaching up and lifting herself as tall as she could Beth tried to lift the bindings around her wrists off the hook. Her height had failed her as her wrists came nowhere near the top of the hook she was attached to. Beth tugged on the bindings holding her wrists together with all the strength she could muster, tears came to the surface as she began to feel that her chance at escape was passing her by.

_This is it_ she thought closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

"Don't hurt me please" she said knowing it would do her know good as they began to turn around.

The one with the object turned to face her, the end now glowed orange indicating the heat that it now irradiated. They continued to chant as they walked toward her.

"Don't do this please. Please just let me go!" cried Beth trying to inch back even though it did no good.

One hooded figure came behind her and held her in place limiting her movement while another ripped the bottom of her top so that her midriff was showing. The one with the object came closer, her eyes widened in fear as she stared at the end of the object, it was long and thin but the end was shaped round like a coin and was now orange with heat. Beth could barely move as he stepped before her hot poker in hand. The object touched the skin on her hip causing her excruciating pain, as the skin it touched began to sizzle she screamed until her lungs could hold on no more causing her to temporarily black out. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nose as she breathed fast and hard trying to fight through the pain. He came back then with a short knife she felt her skin being cut where she was burnt causing her to whimper in pain too exhausted to scream.

"Now master will be joined to servant" he said.

He lowered his hood revealing the black pits that were his eyes and reached out a hand. He touched the skin where she had been burnt and cut and sniffed the blood that was transferred on to his skin a smile spreading across his face.

He lifted his hand over something on the table and they began to chant again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realised this torture was almost over. The smiling man walked over to her and placed his hand on the mark they burnt into her skin repeating one word over and over again, a word she didn't understand.

He stared directly into her eyes as he chanted Beth stared back weak from pain wondering what they would do next. Suddenly she felt a pull where his hand was followed by a crippling pain all over her body. She felt as if she was being burnt from the inside out causing her to scream with all the energy she had left. The last thing she remembered was the sound of a man laughing somewhere in the distance.

O0o0o

To be continued soon!


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe this Sam!" said Dean after some time of driving in silence.

"I know it's pretty messed up...I'm an uncle" said Sam matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Sammy. How am I supposed to handle this?" said Dean glancing over at his brother before fixing his eyes back on the road. "How can I be a Dad?...what if they kill her because of me and what I do?"

"Dean, don't think like that ok? We'll get her back." said Sam.

"Yeah..." said Dean unsure.

O0o0o

"You think she's inside?" said Sam as the car pulled up outside the old factory.

"I don't know I just have to start looking" said Dean getting out of the car and heading to the boot to arm up.

"I'm gonna go that way you check from the back, yell if you hear anything" said Dean as they walked in to the large abandoned building.

Dean moved slowly knife out and gun loaded in his waistband ready in case he needed it. _Come out you evil bastards_ Dean thought as he moved swiftly through the tables searching the rooms that he passed. Dean walked into the manager's office when a flicker of movement caught his attention. He turned in time to see one of the demons about to strike him, without hesitation Dean blocked the attack and jammed Ruby's old knife into the demons neck thrusting it upwards into the demons head. Before it fell to the floor Dean moved on to carry on his search.

"Dean!" Sam called

Dean ran in the direction of the crashing and groaning that followed. He ran up the stairs in time to see Sam kill another one of the demons, it fell to the floor beside another that Sam must have killed.

"I found her" said Sam an edge of worry in his voice, indicating to the room behind him.

Dean turned in the direction that Sam pointed and his breath caught when he caught sight of Beth. Beth's arms were bound together above her head and attached to a hook from the ceiling. Her head was lolled forward as she swung limply from the chain, her feet barely brushing the floor. There were sharp objects on a table beside her; Dean dreaded to think what they were used for.

"Beth..." Dean said quietly taking in the image of his helpless daughter. "Help me Sammy!"

Dean and Sam ran over and gently lifted her off the hook and placed her on the floor so Dean could cut the bindings.

"Beth, Beth can you hear me?" said Dean gently shaking her "Sammy make sure those freaks are gone"

"Ok" said Sam quickly leaving knife gripped tightly in his hand.

"Beth...Beth...it's gonna be ok" said Dean staring down at his daughter and brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I promise, I'll make it ok" he said quietly, wracked with guilt at what an association with him had caused the young girl in his arms.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"You think she's alright back there?" said Dean looking frequently in his rear view mirror at the sight of his unconscious daughter. Sam sat next to her in the back and having cleaned off the dried blood was glad to see that there were no serious injuries that required a hospital visit and any awkward questions.

"She's fine Dean, she should wake up soon. I just want to know what the demons wanted with her" said Sam.

"You mean other than to piss me off?" said Dean gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Didn't you feel like that was too easy? They knocked out Amy so they had a head start before we even knew about it and she's still in town? And there was almost no fight with those demons back there. I think there's more to it... I'm just not sure what it is yet..." said Sam gazing down at Beth.


	7. Chapter 7

_"She's fine Dean, she should wake up soon. I just want to know what the demons wanted with her" said Sam._

_"You mean other than to piss me off?" said Dean gripping the steering wheel tighter._

_"Didn't you feel like that was too easy? They knocked out Amy so they had a head start before we even knew about it and she's still in town? And there was almost no fight with those demons back there. I think there's more to it... I'm just not sure what it is yet..." said Sam gazing down at Beth._

o0o0o0o

"Sam's watching over her right now" said Dean as he sat opposite Amy in the front room.

"I can't believe I almost lost her today" said Amy quietly staring at the photo of her and Beth on the table.

"But you didn't" said Dean softly, seeing the distress she was in.

"But I could have" said Amy tearfully turning to face him "I should have told her, told you. We could have been prepared. I just, I thought that if I told no one we would be safe."

"Amy...I can't go back to that. I can't just forget that she exists" said Dean.

"I know...I think were a bit beyond that now anyway, don't you?" said Amy giving Dean a small smile.

"What will you tell her?" said Dean.

"Everything" said Amy without a moment's hesitation.

They sat in silence for a few moments Amy feeling physically and emotionally drained while Dean just felt numb, still unable to fully process what had happened in the past few hours.

"I know why you did it, didn't tell me about her I mean" said Dean quietly "It was the right thing to do and if I could keep her out of this I would. But demons know about her now maybe even other things that are out there do and they're going to try to use her to get to me. I wish it wasn't true but I'm not going to lie to you Amy. Just know that I will always protect her."

"I know" Amy said with a small smile. If there was one thing she knew about Dean Winchester it was that he always kept his word.

O0o0o0

Sam gazed down at his niece while she slept still unable to believe how things had changed so much in a matter of hours, that Dean had a daughter. But looking at her he could see a resemblance there. As he walked around the room looking at photos of Beth smiling with friends he also thought she reminded him of his mother and the way she smiled in the few photos he had of her.

The thought brought something else to his attention, he flipped open his phone and gazed once more at the image on the screen. While cleaning the dried blood off Beth Sam noticed a burn mark on her side, it looked like they had burnt an image into her skin. He stared at the picture he took still unsure what it was he was looking at before dialling a familiar number. There was no answer so he left a message.

"Bobby, hey it Sam, I'm sending you over an image, can you let me know if it has a meaning to it? A group of demons burnt it into someone's skin and I need to know why. Thanks Bobby" said Sam.

Sam quickly turned at the sound of movement behind him only to find himself staring into the eyes of a groggy Beth, who he noticed had his brother's eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Beth quietly half asleep.

"I'm Sam" he answered calmly, trying not to freak her out. "Let me get your mum"

O0o0o0o0oo

"...so I was taken by demons because my Dad is a demon hunter." Said Beth slowly, trying to understand all the crazy talk.

"Yes" her mother simply said.

Beth could still remember the black eyes all around her when she pleaded for help, when they burnt her, when one of them touched her and -. She closed her eyes trying to make herself not think back to that moment. She felt so scared and angry about how helpless she'd been, how close to death she'd been that she did the only thing that she could do, she transferred her anger on to her mother.

"So you knew?" said Beth quietly

"Knew what?" asked Amy

"What he did, this hunter dad of mine, you knew what he did for a living, right?" asked Beth her anger slowly rising to the surface.

"Yes" said Amy.

"Did he know about me?" asked Beth

"No, I thought we'd be safe that way" answered Amy quietly

Beth moved forward and winced as the movement sent waves of pain through her side. Her mind flashed back to the glowing rod that would now have a permanent mark on her side feeling the anger and fear wash over her.

"Well I'm so glad it worked out for you! God mum did you never think that he could have helped us? Could have stopped those things last night?" said Beth raising her voice.

"Beth!" said Amy shocked by her daughter's reaction.

"I'm tired" said Beth quietly "Can I be left alone now?"

Amy silently nodded and left the room, leaving Beth alone to calm down and after a few moments feel guilt at the way she spoke to her mother. She buried her head under her duvet and tried to go back to sleep or at least not cry, she refused to be a crying mess. She had to be strong like always and plan what they would do next.

O0o0oo

"...so she's awake now?" asked Dean

"Yeah, Dean she's going to be fine" said Sam

Dean stood up and started walking around the room with a look of agitation.

"Do you think Amy's telling her about me?" he asked "Or do you think she wants me to introduce myself? How would I even do that without sounding like a complete tool? ...what if she doesn't like me?"

"Dean, stop worrying she'll like you and anyway it's not like she can change you for another Dad" answered Sam laughing.

"Thanks man" Said Dean with an edge of sarcasm, resuming his walk around the room.

Sam was about to speak again when his phone rang, he noticed it was Bobby and decided to take the call outside.

"Sam? Where did you find that symbol?" said Bobby loudly down the phone, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Why?" asked Sam

"This is old magic Sam, this symbol is ancient. It's angels, Sam. It's always blasted angels these days! Look this thing is real bad, from what I've found out it links a person to an angel, what angel I'm not sure. But whoever has this mark has just become an angel's bitch. It's not you or Dean is it?" asked Bobby

"No, it's not" said Sam, avoiding the topic of Beth for now. "Is there any way to narrow down which Angel it is?"

"I'll keep looking, you just keep an eye on whoever it is that has this mark. If it's got links with an Angel they're bound to come for a house call" said Bobby

"Yeah we will, bye Bobby" said Sam

O0o0o0o

"Beth" said a man's voice from above her bed covers where she was currently hiding from the world.

"Are you one of the guys who found me?" asked Beth as she emerged from the duvet cover thinking she was about to meet her father.

"No I'm not. I'm a future friend of sorts, you see you and I are linked together now." said the stranger smiling down at her coldly.

"I don't understand" said Beth slowly.

"That mark you were imprinted with is mine. And soon Beth you and I are going to do great things together" said the stranger.

"Ok, you need to leave right now" said Beth sitting up and edging out of the bed away from him and closer to the door.

"I'll be seeing you Beth" said the stranger.

Dean walked in at the sound of a male voice and stopped when he saw Lucifer at the end of Beth's bed he turned to face Dean and smiled before disappearing.

o0o0o

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not posting a new chapter in over a week. The next one will be up in a couple of days. Hope you like it so far! All follows and reads and reviews mean a lot. Thank you for your reviews each one made me smile :)

O0o0o

"Are you freaking kidding me Sam?" said Dean as he walked around the room eyes glaring at his brother.

"Dean I was gonna tell you about the mark. I just thought you needed time with Beth first without worrying" said Sam.

"What did Bobby say?" said Dean abruptly.

"He hasn't got back to me yet and he's not answering, must be out or something" said Sam.

"Damn it Bobby!" said Dean raising his voice and pacing "Ok, so we go to him, right now, with Beth."

"What! Dean, take a breath for a minute" said Sam.

"Sam, he was here and he marked her" said Dean walking towards his brother angrily "I'm not going to wait around for what he's going to do next!"

"Don't you think you should talk to her before you suggest taking her across the country? And have you mentioned any of this to Amy?" asked Sam.

O0o0o0o0o

"Amy" said Dean as he left the living room and saw her sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I heard" said Amy quietly

Dean moved forward eyes downcast, ready to hear all the yelling he imagined was about to be aimed his way.

"I'm sorry I never would have come if-" started Dean.

"I think they would have done it with or without you here. They knew I would have called you" interrupted Amy. "Dean, I'm not mad at you. If you didn't do what you do, we wouldn't have met and I wouldn't have her to begin with."

"What happened to blaming it all on me?" Dean smirked.

"I was freaking out, I think I was allowed to talk a little crazy" said Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry but Beth is going to have to come with us in case he triggers this connection. With me I can find some way to break this link before something happens" said Dean sadly.

"I know she has to go with you Dean" said Amy quietly.

"What will you do?" asked Dean.

"Well for starters get a new front window. Then I'll stay with my sister till it's safe to come back" said Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy" said Dean quietly.

"I know" whispered Amy.

O0o0o0oo

Beth stood by the window her eyes red from crying, she turned toward the door when she heard the handle move and saw her mother enter.

"I went to the bathroom and you just left! You cannot do that to me right now mum!" said Beth trying hard not to cry again.

"I'm sorry honey, I just had to talk to your Dad for a minute" said Amy as she hugged her daughter.

Beth stood back and turned to face her mother angrily wiping away the tears that showed her as weak.

"So what is he going to do huh? Can he stop that guy or _thing_ coming back? Can he get rid of this mark?" said Beth lifting the edge of her top up to show the healing scar underneath.

"He...he wants to take you to see his friend to get it removed" said Amy slowly trying to gage Beth's reaction.

"Ok, fine let's go right now. The quicker we leave, the quicker we can come back home" said Beth reaching for her backpack and beginning to frantically hunt for the clothes she wanted.

"Beth, stop for a second" said Amy taking the bag from Beth and sitting at the edge of the bed. "I'm not coming with you" she said quietly.

"What do you mean you're not coming? You have to come..." said Beth slowly and confused.

"This isn't as straight forward as going to his friends and fixing it, this could take a while for all I know and I'll just get in the way. I know enough about this hunting thing to know that I'll just be something else to worry about and I want all attention focused on looking after you." said Amy

"I don't understand you said that we were seeing this friend of his to get it removed and this would be fixed quickly." said Beth

"I...It's not as simple as that, I'm sorry. He may know how to do it or he may just have information that could help" said Amy truthfully.

"...or what, he may know nothing? Mum you can't just leave me with strangers!" said Beth desperately.

"I have to do something! What else am I supposed to do?" said Amy angrily "This is the only option that I can see, what else am I supposed to do?" Amy looked up to her daughter waiting for the answer, tears brimming to the surface.

"I don't know..." said Beth quietly sitting next to her mother at the edge of her bed and resting her head on her mums shoulder. They sat in silence, both staring blankly ahead for a few moments before Beth turned to look up at her Mum.

"What's he like?" asked Beth quietly.

"You'll like him" said Amy softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy walked in on Sam and Dean mid conversation to tell them that Beth wanted to see them both in the kitchen. Dean stood up hesitantly unknowing what he was about to walk into.

Beth sat at the end of the kitchen table with her arms crossed and her face clear of any visible emotion.

_Must not show weakness _she thought, pulling her arms in tighter as she felt her hands start to shake.

She looked at them both feeling a sense of unease at the thought of very soon having to live in close proximity with them. It wasn't that she thought they seemed like bad people, it was the fact that she didn't know them, which meant she didn't know how they would treat her when her Mum wasn't around.

_If I have to live with them for a while I need to not be seen as a weak little girl_ thought Beth as she took a deep breath and hoped that her voice wouldn't waver as she spoke.

"Hi Beth" said Sam with a small smile as he sat down.

"Hi" said Beth "So you're the Uncle and you're the Dad right?" Beth nodded at Sam and Dean in turn, the words feeling strange on her tongue.

"Yeah" said Dean in a low voice. His eyes stared straight in to her own as he spoke making her heart beat a little bit faster.

_Is this really how I'm first meeting my Dad? _She thought before sighing and moving on to what she wanted to discuss.

"Ok look, Mum explained the situation. I get it I need to go with you guys as you do this for a living...but I have some rules that need to be followed"

"Ok" said Dean slowly.

"Rule number one is a biggie. Don't expect me to start calling you Dad and Uncle...I just met you let's try and limit the social awkwardness. Is that alright, if we just start out as...friends?" asked Beth scanning their faces and feeling a wash of relief as she see saw Dean give a tiny smile.

"Friends would be good" said Dean.

"Rule number two, you don't keep secrets from me. Anything good or bad I want to know, firstly because I'm quite smart maybe I can help and secondly it works both ways, you expect the truth from me you've got to give it."

"That sounds reasonable" said Sam.

"I think that's it. Thought I had more..." said Beth her voice trailing off as she felt her cheeks flush.

"They were good points" said Sam trying to make Beth feel more relaxed. "Anything you want to ask us?"

"A lot probably" said Beth giving a small laugh and beginning to relax a little before her face darkened as she thought of the question that had plagued her all day. "Do you think you can stop it?"

"Stop what?" asked Sam

"He said...he said we were going to do great things together" said Beth shivering as she remembered the man and the way that his smile never truly reached his eyes. "If I go with you, will you...save me from whatever he wants from me?"

"I promise you Beth, I'll protect you from him" said Dean speaking up with a sense of ferocity beneath the surface she knew wasn't directed at her.

"Ok" she said quietly unsure. But her Mum was right they were her best shot at a normal life again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Their goodbyes were short. Dean stood in the doorway anxious to leave, Sam and Amy shook hands awkwardly both wishing the other safety in their travels. Next Amy turned to Dean and pulled him in a tight hug and whispered in his ear.

"Be safe" she said

"You too" said Dean

She smiled at him and he flashed back to when he met her all those years ago.

"_You know you're not as mysterious as you think you are" said Amy leaning forward on to the table a smirk on her lips._

_"I'm not? There I was thinking I was pulling it off" said Dean mirroring Amy and leaning forward._

"_Nope. Well not on me anyway" she said smiling at him._

Dean thought back to those days as some of his best and wanted to say more to Amy before they left but didn't know where to begin. As he passed Amy to step outside Dean reached out to hold her hand and gave it a squeeze hoping that said some of it.

Amy stared at Dean as he walked to his car, the affection she had always felt for him at the surface now more than ever before turning back to face Beth. She walked over and started to fuss over her outfit making sure that it was straight.

"Listen to your Dad and Uncle, OK? If they tell you to hide, you hide. If they tell you to, oh I don't know watch a bad movie you watch that bad movie" said Amy trying to smile

"Even Vanilla Sky?" asked Beth with a smirk

"No, no one should have to sit through that torture" said Amy before her eyes brimmed with tears and she drew Beth close. "I'm gonna miss you kid"

"I'm gonna miss you too Mum" said Beth

o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Beth sat in Dean's car and they began to drive away she stared at the woman on the porch who she would miss with all her heart and wondered when she would see her again. When they were out of sight of the house she faced forward eyes fixed on the back of the heads of the two men in front.

_Let the madness begin _she thought.


End file.
